User talk:Imm0rtal33
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Imm0rtal33! Thanks for your edit to the Arethus Aeterno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:21, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted the Sky Rukh Magic. Sorry to disappoint you, but a new type of Slayer Magic, which is essentially what your Rukh Magic was, needs to be run by me, with details on the type, species it affects, outline of the magic, etc. Additionally, as it is essentially Slayer Magic under a different name, I believe it falls under our Slayer Rules, which restricts you from creating such a magic as your first kind of magic, or for your first character; you're also required to have been here a week and have 50 edits. You don't fulfill either of these. So, before you consider running an outline for a Slayer variation by me, work on a non-Slayer character and magic first.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:32, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm Really sorry I accidentally added back because I didn't see this, I don't know how to delete :/ It's fine, I've deleted it once more. Just pay attention to my previous message; if you need any help, I'll reply to you tomorrow, after I've gotten some sleep.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:47, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Also, reply on my talk page next time, and please sign your message with four of "~", or simply click the signature button--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:48, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Nah, don't feel incompetent, these things happen. Just proceed as instructed and you should do fine. Now, I really am heading to sleep, so, I'll get back to you tomorrow if you need anything else.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC)